


Greenish

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Polyamory, egoflapbang, i actually DID write this on halloween i just didnt post it here until now, i had halloween feels okay, listen idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: “Alright, we can go now. And Arin, babe, at least try not to smudge the paint too much, okay? It actually looks pretty good.”

  “No promises.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> egoflapbang halloween fluff thats basically it
> 
> i meant to post this on here a while ago but i forgot so whoops

“I feel so stupid,” Dan complains, lisping around the so obviously fake plastic teeth in his mouth, and Arin giggles. **  
**

“At least you’re not, like, completely covered in paint,” Arin offers with a grin. “My face itches like hell, but if I smudge it this fast Suzy is gonna be pissed.”

“True.” Dan grins. “At least wait until we leave to fuck your face up.”

Arin had a sort of Frankenstein’s monster look going on, Suzy had gotten way too excited, and now his entire face was green, stitch patterns painted on his skin in darker greens and black. He even had those fake bolts sticking out from the sides of his head. His clothes weren’t anything special; Suzy had just messed with an old shirt and pants that Arin already owned, cutting into the fabric with scissors and sewing it back messily at certain points so it looked tattered and worn out. She clearly had a good time.

Dan himself was wearing nothing extreme, just a simple vampire costume because while he also wanted to dress up with everyone else, he wasn’t certain if he was ready for Suzy to work her magic on him completely. He didn’t want to be in Arin’s shoes right now, with an itchy face that would get messed up if he touched it. Plus, Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat enjoying the poofy shirt and cape he was in.

However, Suzy still partly got her way, because he somehow found himself with his hair tied back and foundation on his face, making his normally tannish skin much paler than usual. He also had some eyeliner on. And blood.

Fake blood, of course. On the corners of his lips, Suzy had applied some so it looked like it was dripping out of his mouth. It didn’t taste nice, he’d gotten a bit inside of his mouth when he forgot about the blood and swiped his tongue over his lips. That wasn’t a big deal, though. It was still cliche, but fun nonetheless.

Though, he still had the stupid childish teeth on instead of the glue on fangs some stores had, because he’d honestly forgotten about the fangs when he first got the costume. He didn’t really bother to do much about it besides driving to the nearest store to buy the cheap ones. It was actually kind of funny looking, because his entire costume really wasn’t _that_ bad, but the fake teeth made it that much worse looking.

Not that he cared. All they were doing was going to a party anyway. Dan wouldn’t bother keeping the plastic in his mouth for too long.

Suzy bounded back into the room, shoes clacking and flowy skirt swishing around with her movements. She was a simple witch, eyeshadow and lipstick delightfully dark as she wore a nice black dress and the stereotypical witch hat. “Alright, guys, ready to leave? Everyone else is already there. We’re late!”

“You’re the one who took _forever_ on my face,” Arin claims childishly, and Suzy placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, _you’re_ the one who wouldn’t stay still! I had to re-do it, like, two times!”

“You put on so much–-”

“How else was I supposed to make your face green, Arin?”

“Alright, alright, ladies, you both look beautiful, now can we go?” Dan spits the teeth out into his hand to chime in with a smirk, and Suzy just scoffs, strutting over to plant a big kiss on his cheek, leaving the large dark imprint of her lips on his face. “Wh–-”

“Now you’ve got a kiss mark. And you can’t wipe it off, because then you’ll mess up your face.” She takes the plastic teeth out of Dan’s large hand, shoving them back into his mouth without another word.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Arin asks.

“Paint,” Suzy responds flatly, and Arin pouts. “You’ll get my lips all green.”

“Well, not totally? It’d just be kinda green. Greenish, if you will.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

Once again, Dan removes the teeth. “Wait, why would I _want_ to wipe it off? Now everyone will know that I get all the undead puss.”

Suzy rolls her eyes a little at Dan as Arin laughs. “Undead puss doesn’t sound that appealing. Plus, witches aren’t even undead.”

“You get what I mean, Scuze.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waves him off with a smile. “Alright, we can go now. And Arin, babe, at least _try_ not to smudge the paint too much, okay? It actually looks pretty good.”

“No promises.”

 

–-

 

Suzy notices that Arin’s paint _really_ smudges around halfway through the party. She’s talking to Holly, who was cosplaying as her D &D character, and Ross, who Holly had apparently just painted up as well, except he was a zombie. Him and Arin were both a sickly green, and Suzy couldn’t help but find that amusing.

Arin walks by with a cup in hand, laughing at something, and the paint around his mouth was more smudged than anything. It was almost completely off. She expected it to get messed up, but why there specifically?

Suzy raises an eyebrow, excusing herself from the conversation as she walks over to him.

“Oh, hey kitten, what’s–-”

“Arin, why is the paint on your mouth all messed up?”

Suzy can’t really tell if Arin’s face is red, but he looks a little sheepish. “I mean…I ate some stuff?”

Suzy crosses her arms. “You’re a terrible liar. Where’s Danny?”

Arin shrugs, and Suzy grabs his hand, pushing past a few people as she searches for the tall vampire.

“Listen, don’t laugh, I tried– shut up, it’s all waxy, okay? I fuckin’ washed it like three times, and it won’t completely come off. Doesn’t help that it’s bright green.” Suzy hears the snippet of a conversation, and she turns to see the back of Dan, who was talking to Barry. The shorter man had come as a werewolf, if the mask and wolf-like hands he was wearing said anything.

She taps on Dan’s shoulder just as he finishes his conversation with Barry, and once he turns around, Suzy has to stop herself from bursting out into laughter.

His lips are green. Hell, that whole area of his face was green. It was slightly faded, one could tell he at least tried to scrub it off, but the color was really holding on. She made a mental note to remind Arin that his face might stay a bit green even after the paint was gone.

“Oh, hey Suzy…” Dan greets, looking just as sheepish as Arin had.

“Pfft…I can’t believe you two!” Suzy looks between the two men a little incredulously. “Did you actually kiss even though Arin’s face is literally painted green?!”

Arin raises his hands up in defense. “Don’t look at me, he cornered me and pushed me up against a wall,” Arin argues, and Dan frowns.

“Wow, way to throw me under the bus, Ar. It’s not like you argued or tried to stop me at all.”

“Anyway. Sorry we messed up the paint so fast, babe.” Arin apologizes, and Suzy just laughs.

“Arin, there’s _no_ way that it would’ve lasted the whole night anyway. I’m not mad. I just…you guys are unbelievable. Now you’re _both_ green.”

“…ish,” Dan points out with a grin. “Greenish. Not completely green.”

“Doesn’t make it any less silly.”

Dan and Arin share a look, smirking before they both lean down to plant a wet kiss on each of her cheeks, getting her face a bit green as well. She squeaks before giggling. “No, guys, god damn it–-”

“Now you’re all silly and greenish, too. So you can’t complain,” Dan comments, still smirking.

“You guys are dorks.”

“Yeah, but you love us,” Arin says, and Suzy can’t argue with that. She does love her dorks. Suzy sighs before turning her head to give them both a sweet kiss on the lips, and they both grin like maniacs.

“You’re just lucky that it’s non-toxic.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) for more grump stuff


End file.
